


Was (But Not Now)

by Tyloric



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Leave it to Shepard to be at his most romantic after having a nightmare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard finds Ken in engineering. </p><p>Cue the feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was (But Not Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another insanity round fill. Prompt: Shepard's favorite spot.

"I thought I'd find you down here," John said when the doors to engineering slid open. Kenneth was nothing if not predictable; he never left engineering until he was so exhausted he had to be dragged out.  
  
Ken craned his neck to look at John, not turning away from his console. "Commander," he said, sounding pleasantly surprised.  
  
"It's the middle of the night, Ken," John chided playfully. "I'm not Commander Shepard when it's just us."  
  
"Aye," Ken responded sheepishly. "It's jus' habit."  
  
John hummed noncommittally. "EDI?" He called, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes, Commander?" Came EDI's immediate response.  
  
"Could you give us a few minutes privacy?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks," He said with a grin, before moving to encircle his arms around Ken's waist, pressing his chest to Ken's back and kissing the side of his neck.  
  
Ken leaned back into the embrace. "What's all this, then? Not like you to be all affectionate outside the bedroom."  
  
"Just wanted to see you," John said, his words muffled against Ken's neck.  
  
"Another bad dream?" Ken asked once he put the pieces together. John didn't need to see his face to know he was frowning. When he didn't respond, Ken continued, "Same as last time?"  
  
"Yeah," he confirmed after a moment's silence. “Lost.”  
  
“The boy?”  
  
John tightened his arms around Ken’s waist and inhaled deeply, keeping his silence. With a sigh, Ken twisted against John’s embrace until they were facing each other, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m sorry, love,” the man whispered, looking John straight in the eye. John smiled at him fondly.  
  
“Stay the night with me?” he asked hopefully.  
  
“Ya don’t need ‘ta ask. You know that.”  
  
John shook his head. “The _whole_ night.”  
  
Ken pulled back a bit to get a good look at John, staring at him with eyebrows raised. “What happened to being discreet, eh?”  
  
“The hell with discreet,” John said, grinning. “There are a lot of things that I’m ashamed of, but you’re not one of them.” He kissed Ken again. “Not now, not ever. Sorry it took so long for me to figure that out.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon now. You’re makin’ me blush,” Ken said cheekily.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Ken laughed. “I love you, John.”  
  
“I love you too,” John replied, smiling crookedly, leaning in to kiss Ken.  
  
“Take me to bed, Commander,” Ken said against John’s lips.  
  
“Aye aye, sir.”


End file.
